Kikaichu Kitsune
by Leeslotus1028
Summary: Naruto is taken in by the Abureme from the start see how naruto devlops without the villages hate and with an entire clan behind him: pairing narukin chouino shikatem kibahin shino?
1. proluge

**A/N: this is a new story I'm** **starting, Kikaichu Kitsune naruto adopted by Aburame clan gonna be fricken sweet update **

XxX

Prolog

XxX

As the Shinigami separated the souls of the Fourth Hokage and the Kyuubi thousands of Leaf Ninja cheered at least until they saw him fall lifeless atop the giant toad summon. At that point the Fourths teammate and long time friend Aburame Shibi rushed up to consol his friend in his dying moments. "Shibi please take him and accept him into your clan." The Fourth stated weakly.

"Hai Arishi-kun, is he yours" Shibi said holding back tears.

"Yes little Naruto" Arishi coughed. "Shall you take him as an Aburame old friend?" He said his grip on life fading. "He is the container." He stated simply.

"He will be an Aburame old friend. We will raise him as our own." He said with a slight laugh.

"Still gloating, well my prize was better." he said finally slipping away. At this time Shibi picked up the small child and held him close as his only memory of his friend.

"Aburame naruto do you like it little one." At this the child, only several hours old squirmed in his arms, the closest thing he'd get to a response.


	2. Team mates and brothers

**A/N: this is the next chapter Poll for pairing (I like pairing) KIN INO or an age decreased YUGITO**

**KIN **

**INO **

**XxX**

Inuzuka Tsume and Aburame Shibi where having a very interesting conversation about one very interesting child. "I'm sure you'd rather live with lots of kyoot wittle puppies then with those mean stingy bugies" said Tsume to a three month old naruto.

"Tsume deal with it." Said a rather annoyed Shibi. "Arishi wanted him to be an Aburame it was in his will so stop trying to get an infant to chose your clan."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it." She said picking up naruto. "He was my best friend to." She then made a silly face at naruto.

"He saw the way you treat your kids you yell, scream and hit." He said smirking at Tsume.

"THAT'S HOW YOU RAISE KIDS!" after that outburst naruto started to cry. "shhhhh Naru-chan." She said trying to calm the infant.

"Give me my son Tsume-chan." He said holding out his arms.

"Fine… so what are you to up to today and how's Shino taking his brother."

"Naruto is getting his colony today and Shino is actually very protective of naruto."

"HE'S GETTING A COLONY what if _he_ interferes." Said a shocked Tsume.

"If he doesn't get one by clan law he must be excommunicated the council wants him as a member." He said calmly.

"You nervous?" she asked.

"We're all nervous." He said letting the worry in his voice show.

"I'm sure it'll turn out fine the fox needs him to live, so I doubt he'll do any thing bad, hell he might help."

"That's another possibility either way Tsunade wants to protect her great nephew so she already setting up a bunch of advance medic things."

"Yeah remember when Arishi was put on Jiraiya-sensei's team"

"I still feel bad for him."

**XxX**

**Five years later**

**XxX**

"Aniki you think I'll make friends?" asked a five year old naruto asked with very little excitement evident in his voice. "I really want to" he said fixing his sun glasses and peeking over his high collar.

"Naruto-chan you should have gotten an extra small jacket." He said in a perfect monotone.

"I'm not extra small. Wait can I let a bunch the buggie-chans out to play can I can I can I?" asked naruto summoning about twenty bugs out of his sleeves.

"No remember trump cards are very important don't go showing of your Kikaichu."

"Fine." Naruto said in a huff.

**XxX**

**A/N: this is the last super short promise vote in poll I want you to review**


	3. Friends and crushes

**A/N: well I have voted and my vote counts for 10000000000000000 and I chose kin she'll probably show up around wave country arc YAY KIN**

**XxX**

**Flash back to naruto getting his colony**

**XxX**

"Are you sure the fox won't interfere." A worried Tsunade asked the third Hokage.

"If he does it will only make naruto more powerful. If I told the village you would have killed me wouldn't you have?" said a chuckling Hokage.

"YES!" screamed Tsunade. "the villagers would be screaming for his soon to be bug infested blood." Soon after that the child started to cry as the bugs where placed in his arms. "WHY ARE HIS ARMS GLOWING RED!" yelled Tsunade and Tsume.

"I think the bugs are feeding off the fox's chakra instead of Naruto's" as Shibi said this, a bug flew out of Narutos' arm and collided with a wall causing a large explosion.

"Wait did that bug cause an explosion" said a random clan member.

"Yes." Said the perfectly calm Hokage who was inspecting the wall the bug had exploded. "Shibi can you control Naruto's bugs."

"Yes until he's four I'll control his colony why." Said a confused Shibi.

"Tell a bug to ram against the wall without causing an explosion tell it to do to ice or electricity or earth." After this was said one bug when touched created a burst of a different element.

"That is something else" said an awed Tsume.

"Imagine that mixed with some of those bug Jutsu."

"This Kid will be some thing else" said a proud Tsunade.

**XxX**

**Present time**

**XxX**

"Anikiiiiiii I love yoooooooouuuuuuu."

"Here Naruto-chan you can have it." Shino said handing Naruto a candy bar.

"yayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayay" Naruto said running up and bumping into another kid.

"I sincerely apologies." Naruto said in a monotone.

"Hey kid!" the larger kid said picking Naruto up by his collar and shaking him causing his glasses to fly off.

"SHHHHIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNOOOOOOO HHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLP!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. Before the larger kid could react he was on the ground with Shino on top of him.

"Why didn't you use your Kikaichu Naruto?"

"I thought I supposed to hide my trump cards like you."

"You hide so you can use them when in a pinch." He said poking him the forehead.

"ohhhhhhhhh."

" very good with your emotion control up till he had you shaking." Shino said handing Naruto his glasses"

"Really I did good do you think I'll be as good as you soon." He said trying and succeeding at remaining calm.

"Very good Naruto-chan you did quite well." Shino said patting his head.

"yayayayayayayayayayayayayayayyayayayayayayay!" Naruto said at this Shino let out a light sigh.

**XxX**

"My name is Iruka-sensei I want you to get into groups of nine and introduce your selves to each other. After watching the little kids run around like mad men. After a group made of the kids from the most prominent clans some how got together in a group. Soon a small girl with pale eyes spoke up at the instruction of Iruka.

"M-m-m-m-my name i-i-is Hyuga Hinata I like ma-making friends and tr-" at this Hinata didn't get to finish as Naruto walked up to her and stated calmly.

"I'll be your friend if you don't mind bugs."

"Y-y-y-y-you would r-r-really be my friend?" She asked shyly.

"You bet." He said calmly

"Eh-hem make friends at later you dobe we should be talking of ninja things." Said a kid with black eyes and hair.

"I think we should be making friends" said a small pudgy boy with swirls on his cheeks.

"Less troublesome then ninja things." With that he lazily walked over to the side of the circle which was quickly becoming the 'social side'.

"Well I agree with the cute guy" said a pink haired girl.

"He is cute but we should be making friends" said a young blonde female.

"Well little brother seems you have quite the following" Shino said walking over to Naruto, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino.

"Well I love Ninja stuff but I would like some friends" said a boy wit fang tattoos on his cheeks.

"Well kid it seems most prefer friends over arrogance." Naruto said in a calm tone.

**XxX**

Lunch three weeks later

**XxX**

"Narutowhat was with the bug comment." Asked a curious Ino.

"Ummmmmmm. Shino?" he looked at his big brother

"Go ahead Naru-chan."

"Well ummmmmmm." Naruto held up his arm as about two hundred bugs came out and formed in the shape of Naruto and then transformed into an exact replica of him.

"Wow that's awesome!" exclaimed Kiba Chouji and Shikamaru just kind of mumbled in approval.

"Ewww, But o.k. I guess." Said a mildly grossed out Ino as she grabbed another rice ball and munched down.

"Th-that's amazing Naruto-san."

"It's not much it's a basic clan Jutsu I'm sure some of you have'um."

"Yup but I haven't learned it yet. Proclaimed Ino.

"I know mine" said Shikamaru.

"Me too." claimed Chouji

"I'm working on mine." Said kiba. "Still need an awesome puppy.

"I have no talent" said a depressed Hinata.

"Don't say that Hinata-chan." Kiba spoke up. "I might have to train you and I'm evil."

"Thanks k-Kiba-kun I think I'll take you up on you offer."

"REALLY YESSSSSS" Kiba jumped into the air and fell on the landing.

"Can I suggest white flowers at your wedding Hinata." Said a giggling Ino.

"Troublesome woman." said shikamaru

"You don't think I'm troublesome do you Chouji-kun." Said a slightly whimpering Ino.

"n-n-n-no Ino-chan you're a-a-a-a great woman perfect even I mean well I um."

"YAY CHOUJI-KUN YOU ROCK" said Ino latching on to Chouji.

"Ever feel left out Aniki, Shikamaru." Said a disappointed Naruto.

"nope." Both said calmly."

**XxX**

**A/N: well I wanted to exclude Sasuke and Sakura so HA any YAY KIN**


End file.
